What About Prom?
by GGFAN
Summary: A few scenes I thought would be cute if there had been a Prom episode. Mostly L/L


TITLE: "What About Prom?"  
  
SUMMARY: These are just a few scenes that I thought of when I first thought there was going to be a Prom episode at the end of season 3. Unlike my usual fics, it's not written as an entire episode.   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.   
  
COMMENTS: I started writing this before Jess left and before the fire at the Independence Inn..  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
SCENE 1 - INT. INDEPENDENCE INN - KITCHEN   
  
Lorelai and Sookie are in the kitchen, talking about Lane and Rory's Prom plans. Lorelai and Sookie get nostalgic.  
  
LORELAI: I want to go to the Prom.  
  
SOOKIE: Me, too.  
  
LORELAI: What are you complaining about? You went to your Prom.  
  
SOOKIE: Not really. My date threw up in the limo on the way to the Prom and then the limo driver threw us out and I had to call my mom to come pick us up, so I never actually made it to the Prom. (beat) I want to go.   
  
LORELAI: (sad) Me, too.   
  
SOOKIE: Hey, you CAN go.  
  
LORELAI: You have a DeLorean parked outside?  
  
SOOKIE: You can volunteer to be a chaperone at Rory's!  
  
LORELAI: Chaperone, shmaperone. I want to go to MY Prom. A real one, with a real date, with a real corsage and everything.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh.   
  
Sookie and Lorelai are sad for another few moments. Then Lorelai perks up.  
  
LORELAI: I've got it!  
  
SOOKIE: What?  
  
LORELAI: We should throw our own Prom!  
  
SOOKIE: Yes, that's it! It'll be for all of us who had a bad experience at their own Prom.  
  
LORELAI: For all of us who never went.  
  
SOOKIE: For those who just want an excuse to get all gussied up. I'm so excited!   
  
LORELAI: Me, too. Now, we've got to make this just like the real thing. Tickets, tuxes, corsages, the whole nine yards.  
  
SOOKIE: Ten yards! Decorations, food, music, dancing. This is so going to be great!   
  
LORELAI: And we can have it on a different night than the kid's proms so Rory and Lane can come, too!  
  
SOOKIE: Yeah!  
  
Michel walks in.  
  
SOOKIE: Michel, we've decided we're going to throw our own Prom!  
  
MICHEL: How nice for you.  
  
LORELAI: Who are you going to bring?  
  
MICHEL: Surely you jest.  
  
LORELAI: I don't jest...  
  
Lorelai pauses, as if she's trying to hold back saying something.  
  
MICHEL: (pleading) Please don't.  
  
LORELAI: ...and don't call me Shirley.  
  
MICHEL: (disgusted) You said it. Will you never tire of that joke?  
  
LORELAI: I can't help myself. I've tried, but I'm physically incapable of not saying it.  
  
SOOKIE: Michel, who are you going to ask?  
  
MICHEL: I am not going to your old folks dance.   
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
MICHEL: If I wanted to spend all night listening to bad music and eating bad food, I'd go to your house for free.  
  
LORELAI: You just lost a vote for Prom king.  
  
MICHEL: There will be a king?  
  
SOOKIE: Of course.   
  
LORELAI: Plus, you get to get dressed up in fancy clothes and make fun of what everyone else is wearing.  
  
MICHEL: (beat) I'm in.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie giggle happily and keep talking about the preparations.  
  
END SCENE.  
  
SCENE 2 - INT. LUKE'S DINER  
  
Lorelai has a table set up in the diner with a sign hanging down from the table indicating that she is selling tickets to the adult Prom. Luke comes down from his office. He walks over to talk to Lorelai.  
  
LUKE: I was upstairs for like 2 minutes. What the hell is this?  
  
LORELAI: (speaking slowly and pointing to the sign) I'm selling tickets to the Prom.  
  
LUKE: Do you have to do this here?  
  
LORELAI: (beat) Yes.  
  
LUKE: Let me rephrase that. You DON'T have to do this here, so take it somewhere else.  
  
LORELAI: Come on, Luke.  
  
LUKE: Why would you even want to do this?   
  
LORELAI: Do what?  
  
LUKE: This! A Prom? Aren't you a little old to-  
  
LORELAI: Watch it!   
  
LUKE: Isn't it a little juvenile to want to-  
  
LORELAI: No.   
  
LUKE: Trying to relive the past-  
  
LORELAI: I'm not trying to relive my past.  
  
LUKE: You're not?  
  
LORELAI: No. I never went to my Prom, so I can't be reliving it. I'm just... living it...   
  
LUKE: What?  
  
LORELAI: Leave me alone!  
  
LUKE: Oh, yeah. Not juvenile at all.  
  
LORELAI: What do you have against the Prom, anyway?  
  
LUKE: It's a stupid tradition.  
  
LORELAI: (knowingly) Oh, I see.  
  
LUKE: You see what?  
  
LORELAI: (matter of fact) Couldn't get a date, huh?   
  
LUKE: I could get a date.  
  
LORELAI: Uh-huh. I'm sensing that Butch Danes was more of a zero than a hero back in the day.  
  
LUKE: I could GET a date.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, okay, I believe you. So, how was it?   
  
LUKE: I didn't go.  
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
LUKE: I didn't want to.  
  
LORELAI: And hasn't a little piece of you always wished you had gone?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: You haven't wondered what it would have been like to go?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Not even once?  
  
LUKE: No!  
  
Nicole comes into the diner. She gives Luke a kiss.   
  
NICOLE: Hey. I've got a meeting with Taylor in a few minutes so I thought I'd stop by to say hello. (notices the sign about the Prom) What's this?  
  
LORELAI: Sookie and I are throwing a Prom for adults at the inn.  
  
NICOLE: What a great idea!   
  
Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
LORELAI: (pointedly, to Luke) Thank you!  
  
NICOLE: (to Luke) We should go.  
  
LUKE: You're not serious.   
  
NICOLE: Yes, I am. I had a terrible time at my Prom. I always wished that I could go back and do it again.  
  
LUKE: This is ridiculous.   
  
NICOLE: Why?  
  
LUKE: We're too old for this.   
  
LORELAI: (coughs) Ix-nay on the old-ay.  
  
NICOLE: You really don't want to go?  
  
LUKE: (surprised she would even ask him that) No.   
  
NICOLE: Well, okay. It's no big deal. I better get going. I've got to go see Taylor. I'll see you later.  
  
Nicole gives Luke a quick kiss goodbye.  
  
NICOLE: (to Lorelai) Have a great time.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks. See you later.  
  
Nicole walks out of the diner.  
  
LORELAI: Can I give you some advice?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Let me rephrase that. I'm GOING to give you some advice.   
  
LUKE: This should be good.  
  
LORELAI: Ask Nicole to the Prom.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Ask her.  
  
LUKE: I am NOT going to ask her to this stupid thing.  
  
LORELAI: You're an idiot.  
  
LUKE: What's that, Emily?   
  
LORELAI: The price of your tickets just doubled.  
  
LUKE: Charge all you want. I'm not going.  
  
LORELAI: Yes, you are.  
  
LUKE: No, I'm not.  
  
LORELAI: Geez, Luke. Didn't you see her face? She totally wants to go.  
  
LUKE: She can go. She'll just have to go by herself.  
  
LORELAI: You would have your girlfriend go to the Prom by herself?   
  
LUKE: If it means that I wouldn't have to go, yes.  
  
LORELAI: No wonder you don't date much.  
  
LUKE: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
LORELAI: It means that you know nothing about women.  
  
LUKE: (beat) I'll give you that.  
  
LORELAI: This is not about you not wanting to go. This is about Nicole wanting to go. Besides, she knows that you don't want to go, so you would make so many extra bonus points for asking her that you wouldn't have to make another romantic gesture for months!  
  
LUKE: I wouldn't?  
  
LORELAI: No. (beat) Ask her.  
  
LUKE: (hesitant) I don't know.   
  
LORELAI: Ask her. You know she wants you to.  
  
LUKE: She does, doesn't she?  
  
LORELAI: Yep.  
  
LUKE: (rolls his eyes) Fine.   
  
LORELAI: I knew you'd come around. That's $100 bucks, please.  
  
LUKE: (outraged at the price) What?  
  
LORELAI: Hey, confetti doesn't come cheap.  
  
Luke takes his wallet out of his pocket.   
  
LUKE: And I thought this thing was a rip-off back then.  
  
Lorelai sticks out her hand with her palm up in a "pay up" motion. Luke grudgingly opens up his wallet to pay for the tickets.   
  
END SCENE.  
  
SCENE 3 - EXT. STARS HOLLOW HIGH  
  
Alex, Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson are walking towards the high school. Kirk is standing outside the high school trying to scalp his extra ticket.   
  
KIRK: (holding up a ticket) Who needs one? I've got one ticket.  
  
ALEX: Is that guy seriously scalping a ticket to the Prom?  
  
Alex and Lorelai reach Kirk.  
  
LORELAI: Kirk, this isn't a concert.   
  
KIRK: I know that.  
  
LORELAI: Do you really think a single person is just going to show up here all dressed up, without a date or a ticket?   
  
KIRK: It happens. (beat) It happened at my Prom.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Well, good luck unloading the ticket. We'll see you inside.  
  
Lorelai and Alex walk away.  
  
KIRK: (calling) Any singles out there? Who needs one?  
  
END SCENE.  
  
SCENE 4 - INT. STARS HOLLOW HIGH GYM  
  
Lorelai, Alex, Nicole, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Rory, Jess, Lane, and Dave are all sitting together at one table. Taylor is up at the podium, announcing the Prom king and queen. Kirk is standing behind him holding the king's crown.  
  
TAYLOR  
  
And the Prom king is... (dramatic pause)  
  
Kirk starts to bring the crown up to his head.  
  
TAYLOR (cont'd) Luke Danes.  
  
KIRK: (lowers the crown) Damn!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke is looking shocked. Everyone else at the table is smiling at him.  
  
LUKE: What did he say?  
  
LORELAI: (laughing) You heard him.   
  
RORY: Get moving, pretty boy.  
  
LUKE: I am not going up there.  
  
NICOLE: Oh, come one. What's the big deal?  
  
LUKE: This can't be happening.   
  
LORELAI: Oh, but it is.  
  
LUKE: Everyone knows I would hate this. Who would even vote for me?  
  
Lorelai raises her hand, followed by Rory, Sookie, Jackson, Nicole, Alex, Lane, and Dave. Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
TAYLOR: (annoyed) Luke Danes!  
  
RORY: Come on, Luke. Everyone's waiting.   
  
LUKE: No.  
  
SOOKIE: It took us so long to plan this.  
  
LORELAI: (whiny) You're ruining our Prom.  
  
Luke stands up.  
  
LUKE: I can't believe this.  
  
SOOKIE: (claps her hands excitedly) Yippee!  
  
LUKE: This is a nightmare.  
  
Luke reluctantly walks up to the podium. Taylor reaches up to try to put a crown on Luke's head.  
  
LUKE: You try to put that thing on me and you lose a hand.  
  
Taylor hands the crown to Kirk.  
  
TAYLOR: And now it's time to announce the Prom queen.  
  
ALEX: (to Nicole) Looks like you're next.  
  
NICOLE: (quick glance at Lorelai) I don't think so.  
  
TAYLOR: And the Prom queen is... Lorelai Gilmore!  
  
Everyone starts clapping and cheering. Lorelai looks surprised, and happy. Alex gives Lorelai a kiss. She starts to gets up, then looks at Nicole and her face falls a little.  
  
LORELAI: (to Nicole) This isn't right. You should be up there with Luke.  
  
NICOLE: (reassuring) It's okay.   
  
LORELAI: Really?  
  
NICOLE: Really.  
  
LORELAI: I don't know. It doesn't seem right...   
  
Nicole is trying to be a good sport about it.  
  
NICOLE: Really, it's fine. You planned this whole thing and people voted for you. You deserve it. Now, get on up there. (gestures to her to get going) Really. Go.  
  
LORELAI: (cheerily) Okay, then. I'm off like a Prom dress.  
  
Lorelai starts walking to the podium. She is embarrassed, but smiling brightly,   
  
too. The music is playing and ticker tape is falling.   
  
LORELAI: (muttering to herself) Please don't pour blood on me. Please don't pour blood on me.  
  
Lorelai gets up to the podium and stands next to Luke. Luke gives Lorelai a   
  
look to kill.  
  
LORELAI: (brightly) Smile!  
  
Taylor walks over and puts the crown on Lorelai's head.   
  
TAYLOR: Ladies and gentleman, your Prom king and queen, Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
Everyone claps and cheers some more. Lorelai glances up to the ceiling.   
  
LUKE: What are you doing?  
  
LORELAI: Just checking. We're clear.  
  
TAYLOR: And now, our king and queen will lead us in a dance.  
  
A slow song starts playing.  
  
LUKE: (adamant) I am not dancing.  
  
TAYLOR: (holding the microphone) Luke, don't start.   
  
LUKE: I'm not starting anything. I'm just not dancing.  
  
TAYLOR: But you're the Prom king.  
  
Kirk steps up. He is still holding the king's crown.  
  
KIRK: I'll do it! I'll dance with her.  
  
TAYLOR: Okay, fine. Just get out there. Everyone's waiting.  
  
Kirk gleefully puts on the crown. Lorelai looks desperately at Luke. Luke rolls his eyes, but he steps up and crooks his arm out to Lorelai. Lorelai wraps her arm around his elbow and smiles brightly.  
  
LORELAI: Thank you.  
  
LUKE: You owe me, big time.  
  
Luke leads Lorelai to the dance floor and they start dancing. Everyone is watching.  
  
LORELAI: Which way to the cheese?  
  
LUKE: What?  
  
LORELAI: I feel like a lab rat the way everyone is staring.   
  
LUKE: I know. I feel like an idiot.   
  
LORELAI: But you look good.  
  
LUKE: So do you.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Alex and Nicole are watching Luke and Lorelai dance. They look at each other with half-hearted smiles because they know Luke and Lorelai have feelings for each other.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Luke and Lorelai dancing. They look a little less uncomfortable.  
  
LORELAI: You know how everyone always makes Prom Night out to be such a big deal and then they're always disappointed because it never lives up to the hype?  
  
LUKE: Yep.  
  
LORELAI: I must have lucked out, because I'm not disappointed. And not just because I'm Prom queen, although that certainly doesn't hurt.   
  
Luke smiles at that.  
  
LORELAI: (cont'd) After all these years, I'm here at the Prom with my daughter and my best friends in the world and my life is good. It's like things worked out just the way they're supposed to.   
  
LUKE: (nods in agreement) That crown was made for you.  
  
LORELAI: Are you suggesting I rigged the votes for queen?  
  
LUKE: Just dance.  
  
Lorelai puts her head on Luke's shoulder and they continue dancing. They are more relaxed now and look very comfortable dancing together. Other couples begin to join them on the dance floor.  
  
FADE OUT. 


End file.
